Pick Me! Pick Me!
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: The Animated Adventures of LeAnne Smith! This is a fic where you can read fantasy moments between LeAnne and each host Excluding Haruhi and Honey . You can read each moment, and chose ONE host that you want LeAnne to end up with.


**A/N: OK, here is my solution to my problem! Everyone who reads this gets one choice! You either vote Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru or Mori! That's it! No 'The Twins' or 'I don't know' You have to chose which Host gets with LeAnne! It's all up to you, I personally don't care that much. So please, please, please let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Tamaki:**

I walk into the music room to find Tamaki all by his lonesome playing absolutely stunning music on a glistening white grand piano with gold trim. I smile and walk towards him but he doesn't look up to involved with his music. I don't think I've ever seen him so…human. Usually he's so loud, flamboyant, and slightly (Extremely) annoying. But now he's only…Tamaki. And I can't deny the inner glow shining through him as he plays.

"That was beautiful!" I say as he comes to a dramatic and beautiful halt. He jumps slightly as he looks up and sees me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"Oh no, I was just a little startled," Tamaki waves off. "Please, sit," He says patting the space next to him on his bench, and I take him up on his offer. "So, what brings you here so early Miss Smith?"

"The driver came to the hotel early this morning. So I came here. It's the only really familiar place in this school. To be honest this place kind of scares me when no one's here," I admit. "It's so large, and cold,"

"Well they turn the heating off during the night," I laugh. "But never fear Miss Smith! I'll be your knight in shining armor!" Tamaki says, but not in his usual loud manor, but he does grab my hand and brings it close to his heart. My heart starts to race as I feel his own heartbeat. But he doesn't notice, for he's too busy playing with my hand—"My God LeAnne! You never told me that you have piano hands!" Tamaki says loudly as he looks at each finger individually. It's true, my fingers are long, skinny, and nimble. But despite my grandmothers wishes, I could never really get into the piano, I couldn't get my hands to do two different things at once. Although there was one little jingle that she taught me when I was seven.

"Well you never asked!" I say with a laugh. "But I don't play. Only a little jingle that my grandmother taught me," I gently take my hand away from his warm hand and put it on the cool keys. I play the jingle on the black keys with ease. For some reason it was etched into my memory and it never faded. As soon as the last note dies down Tamaki begins to clap as if I just played…I don't know Beethoven or something.

"That was wonderful!" Tamaki declares and his non-extinguishable optimism makes me smile.

And no matter how hard I try to…I can't stop!

**LeAnne and Tamaki= Whimsical Love**

* * *

**Kyoya:**

"Kyoya! This may seem rude but the twins made me come and wake you up," I say as I enter Kyoya's large and freakishly neat room. Kyoya doesn't answer and simply continues to sleep a soft snore coming from the lump in his king sized bed. I sigh and walk over to his bed. I sit down on the edge and touch his bare shoulder gently. "Kyoya, you've got to wake up," I gently shove his shoulder. "Kyoya!" I shout and his eyes snap open and suddenly I'm terrified for my life. "Oh no…you're not a morning person are you?" he sits bolt upright and I jump off his bed and start to dig through my purse. I pull out my half eaten egg sandwich with a lot of Red Hot hot sauce on it. While I offer him the sandwich my bag drops but I leave it. He snatches the sandwich away and takes a bite. His expression relaxes and so do I.

"This is good," he says his voice all thick with food and morning voice. I laugh.

"Thanks, made it myself," he looks up at me the gives me one of his weird smirks. "I remember that you said that you like spicy food,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just in case I wanted to get you something," I say with a shrug. He looks at me like I'm strange…well…whatever. "What?"

"What's the benefit of that?"

"I don't know, to see you smile, for you to like me,"

"Hm," he says simply. "What made you think food when you saw that I wasn't a morning person?"  
"I don't know, Macy's not a morning person, and it's usually because it's been so long since she's eaten, so we always try to make sure that she makes up with the smell of food, so that she knows that she gets to eat right when she wakes up," I say with a shrug.

"No one's ever tried food. Tamaki's has always tried ways to get me to be a morning person, none of them have worked," Maybe because it was Tamaki who orchestrated the plans.

"OK, I'll let you change, we'll be waiting by the door," I say with a smile. I walk towards the door and pause. Something's wrong…

"Miss Smith, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah," I say looking back with a smile. I open the door and walk out.

* * *

"Kyoya! You're up and ready!" Tamaki says loudly as Kyoya descends the staircase. He frowns.

"Don't act so shocked Tamaki you knew I'd come," I smile at Kyoya's response. We all walk outside and head towards the car. "Miss Smith," I stop to wait for Kyoya.

"Yeah?"

"Your bag, you forgot it in my room," he says handing me my black bag.

"Oh! That's what I forgot! Thank you Kyoya!" I say with a happy smile. "Wait, 'What's the benefit in that?'" I say doing a terrible impression of Kyoya's voice.

"I don't know…to see you smile," Kyoya says doing a very…charming impression of me. And I can't help but smile. "See…it was all worth it," and he flashes me a sincere and genuine smile. And I can't help but laugh.

**LeAnne and Kyoya= Intimate Love**

* * *

**Hikaru:**

"Come on LeAnne just jump!" Hikaru said from behind me. We're at this weird place that Kyoya's family owns. It's a completed secluded water park and right now I'm on the high dive in a string bikini (The twins and Tamaki forced me to wear it) and I'm absolutely terrified right about now.

"No! I can't do it! I can't! I'm scared!" I say honestly.

"Wow, you're—you're really scared," I hear Hikaru say from behind. I turn around to see him genuinely concerned.

"Well, I hate heights and I'm only a decent swimmer so this is kind of my death sentence," I say mocking nonchalance.

"Well then why are you doing this?" Hikaru asks as if I'm insane. Which I won't deny.

"Because you guys are always telling me that I need to be 'animated' or 'spontaneous'. So this is me listening to your guy's advice," I say with a bitter smile.

"You know you can ask for help," He says taking my hand. "On three,"

"Wait, no I'm not—,"

"One,"

'No, Hikaru don't—,"

"Two,"

"Please, I'm begging—,"

"Three!" He jumps causing me to jump and before I can actually feel real fear, I'm in the water. I open my eyes to see Hikaru smile and I do to. We swim to the surface still holding hands.

"That was fantastic!" I say happily giving Hikaru a big hug.

"It's not wrong to ask for a little help to not be so boring," he says as I pull away.

"I'm not boring!" I shout with a laugh and splash him in his face.

"Now it's on sister!" And he picks me up and we have a huge splash fight that makes me feel so…alive!

**LeAnne and Hikaru= Spontaneous Love**

* * *

**Kaoru:**

"Miss Smith! What are you doing out here?!" Kaoru yells as he runs towards me umbrella in hand. I smile. It's raining in cats and dogs, and I love it! Sure Seattle rains a lot, but never this hard! As soon as I walked out of the car I was soaked (I forgot my umbrella)!

"Isn't it wonderful?!" I say spinning in the rain.

"No, it's wet," Kaoru says frankly. "Now com on you'll catch your death!" Kaoru moves closer to me and puts his umbrella over me but I move out of the way.

"I wanna stay out here for a little longer!" I say as I jump in a large puddle. "It's so amazing!" I look back to see Kaoru close his umbrella and immediately get soaked. "You're staying?" I wonder walking back over to him.

"Of course! I can't let a princess stay out in the rain by herself!" I smile and he bows. "May I have this dance?"

"Well of course!" I say with a curtsy and I take his hand, and we dance in the rain in front of Ouran Academy.

"You look beautiful in the rain," He says. "You look beautiful every day,"

"Thank you," I smile bashfully. "I know technically Tamaki is the 'Princely Type' but you're really making me feel like a princess Prince Kaoru," and with that he dips me so low I'm afraid he's going to let me go. But he doesn't. He never lets me go.

**LeAnne and Kaoru= Sweet/Innocent Love**

* * *

**Mori:**

I walk towards the table where the rest of the Hosts are, but before I know it I'm in the air, as wells as my tray and food, but when I expect to land on the hard floor I land in…a pair of strong arms.

I look up to see Mori holding me—bridal style—and my food perfectly in it's tray. "Are you alright?" Mori asks me looking me dead in the eye.

"Uh, yeah," I say breathless. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," He says and places me on my feet.

"What did I slip on?"

"A banana peel," What? There aren't bananas anywhere near here!

"Really?" I frown in thought but push it away. "No, but really Mori, thank you for that. You're my hero!" I say with a large smile.

"No," He denies which reminds me of a quote that I read and memorized a long time ago in class.

"The best hero is a knight in blood caked armor, he's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time," I quote and he looks at me with his intense dark eyes.

"Thank you, but I'm not a hero," he says and walks towards the table me trailing behind.

"That's only something that a hero would say," I laugh. He looks back and winks.

Mori the hero!

**LeAnne and Mori: Simple Love**

* * *

**OK, Please vote! Remeber you only get to chose one host! **


End file.
